Hilf mir zu verstehen
by littleginnny
Summary: Verstehen warum alles so kompliziert ist.Verstehen warum du dir Sorgen machst mir einfach offen deine Gefühle zu gestehen.Verstehen warum ich mich so sehr zu dir hingezogen fühle, sodass ich mir ein Leben ohne dich kaum vorstellen kann... HGSS Monolog One


_So mein zweiter Oneshot... wiedermal geht es um Gefühle, doch diesmal nicht um Freundschaft, sondern um das Pairing HG/SS... _

_Ich hoffe ihr lasst mir ein paar Kommis da )_

_Widmung: Dieser Oneshot ist wiedermal ) für meine beste Freundin).. knuddel_

_Ein überdimensionales Dankeschön, geht an mein sweety Carmelita g... Hasts nich leicht mit mir.. ich weiß _

_So undnun gehts los)..._

_Monolog- Hermione_

Warum verschließt du dich?... Was soll das? Ich sitze hier, in meinem Schlafsaal, versuche das Gekicher und die Lästereien meiner Mitbewohner zu ignorieren, denke an dich, fühle deine Berührungen, deine rauen Lippen, wie sie meine streiften. Deine Hände, wie sie an meinem Körper entlang fahren...Und an die Leere die mich nun umgibt...

Du meldest dich nicht... auf meine Anfragen kommen einfach nur kurze, einsilbige Antworten zurück. Weißt du wie weh das tut? Es zerbricht mein Herz. Ich ersticke daran, gehe kaputt. Du bist mir wichtig, verdammt! Begreife doch, dass ich dich liebe!

Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren. Ich möchte dich in und auswendig kennen, all deine Züge im Schlaf nachfahren können. Ich möchte wissen was du denkst, fühlst und mit dir zusammenleben. Zusammen mit dir schlafen, atmen...

Ich bin wütend, traurig und enttäuscht. Enttäuscht von mir? Weil ich nicht weiß warum du dich verschließt? Warum du mir nicht offenbarst, was dich quält? ...Hilf mir zu verstehen.

Verstehen warum alles so kompliziert ist.

Verstehen warum du dir Sorgen machst mir einfach offen deine Gefühle zu gestehen.

Verstehen warum ich mich so sehr zu dir hingezogen fühle, sodass ich mir ein Leben ohne dich kaum vorstellen kann.

Verstehen warum deine Gegenwart, mir jedes Mal halb den Atem nimmt und den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißt.

Verstehen wie es einfacher wird.

Verstehen wie ich eine Lösung finden kann... doch kann ich das? Kann ich Hermine Granger... Jahrgangsbeste, Schülersprecherin... wie so oft eine perfekte Lösung finden?

Ich weiß ja nicht mal die Frage, wie soll ich dann eine Antwort finden.

Mache ich was falsch? Sind meine Selbstzweifel berechtigt? Ist das Gefühl der Leere, das mich betrübt berechtigt? Ich weiß keinen Ausgang, ich sehe kein EXIT Schild, dem ich folgen könnte.

Ich sitze gerade, immer noch? Eigentlich seit dem Morgen, wo ich alleine aufwachte und den Zettel mit deiner aristokratischen Schrift vorfand. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, wusste ich das etwas fehlte. Du!

Mich überkam ein schlechtes Gefühl, ich wusste vorher, dass es anders werden würde. Unsere Beziehung zueinander, wäre etwas anderes. Doch war es jetzt denn überhaupt noch eine Beziehung?

Ich nahm zitternd den Zettel in die Hand, fing an zu schreien. In dem Moment wo ich das las, überkam mich dieses nun so bekannte, doch unvertraute Gefühl der Leere. Allein zu sein. Und keiner versteht dich.

Du schriebst mir, dass du selbst nicht wüsstest ob es richtig war. Wie es weiter gehen soll. Dass du Nachdenken musst, ich sollte schweigen über das was passiert war.

Glaubst du wirklich ich wäre so eine Schülerin, die über jeden und alles redete, Gerüchte verbreitet, über andere hetzt? Glaubst du das wirklich? Hast du so wenig vertrauen? Ich dachte du kennst mich. Kennst mich so gut, wie ich dich gerne kennen möchte.

Ich dachte du hieltest mich für reif, für erwachsen. Doch da habe ich mich anscheinend getäuscht.

Oder wolltest du nur so erscheinen? Deine Lehrer Autorität wieder aufnehmen, um so deine Fehler zu verdecken? Ich bin verwirrt, verzweifelt und keiner versteht mich. Vielleicht will mich auch einfach keiner verstehen, doch selbst wenn.. mit wem soll ich eigentlich darüber reden?

Ich bin allein, Severus! Nur du kannst mir jetzt helfen. Vielleicht mache ich mir wirklich zu viele Vorwürfe, doch wenn nicht? Was weiß ich über dich? Du weißt viel über mich, doch was weiß ich über dich? Den, den ich liebe, wegen dem ich nun im Dunkeln umherkrieche, allein...

Du fragtest mich vorher ob ich das wolle, ob ich auch deine Stimmungswechsel, selbst die Ungewissheit über deine Vergangenheit auf mich nehmen würde. Ich antwortete mit „Ja".

Was bedeutete dieses ´Ja´ für mich? Ein einfaches unbedeutendes ´Ja´ ?

Nein, ich vertraute dir, tue es jetzt noch, für immer! Doch du traust anscheinend mir nicht! Warum?...

Mit diesem ´Ja´ wusste ich, dass es schwer wird. Doch rechnete ich mit deiner Unterstützung, dass du mir hilfst dich zu Verstehen. Und alles andere.

Du sagtest, dass du mir mehr erzählen würdest. Irgendwann... doch wann ist irgendwann? Ich möchte dich nicht drängen... Doch dann zweifle nicht jetzt an unserer Beziehung.. Zweifelst du sogar an meinen Gefühlen?

Ich hoffe nicht... gib mir doch eine Chance...

Eine Chance, dir zu zeigen, dass ich da bin, dass ich nur mit ein wenig Unterstützung rechne. Du zweifelst noch zu sehr an dir selbst. Machst dir selbst Vorwürfe, für das, was du damals getan hattest... Doch das ist Vergangenheit, es ist schwer damit abzuschließen, dennoch liegt deine Zukunft vor dir! An der kannst du jedoch was ändern! An deiner Vergangenheit, deiner Herkunft, deinen Taten nicht. Doch du kannst aus deinen Fehlern lernen, lass dich davon nicht überrollen und sofort einen Rückzieher machen, wenn es schwerer wird. Du probierst all dem auszuweichen. Gefühle zu unterdrücken, sogar zu verdrängen. Doch das wirst du nicht schaffen... Lass es doch einfach zu.. Dann sind wir zu zweit..

Ich möchte dich verstehen.. Antworte mir... Ich vermisse dich... Deinen Humor, dein Schmunzeln, was nicht jeder zu Gesicht bekommt... Deine zarten Berührungen... Ja sogar deine sarkastischen Bemerkungen fehlen mir.

Fehle ich dir auch?

Keine Antwort.

Was empfindest du für mich?

... Keine Antwort...

Vertraust du mir?

... Stille...

Wie geht es weiter?

Ich habe dir all diese Fragen gestellt... und keine Antwort bekommen.. nicht mal einen kleinen Hinweis.. NICHTS.. Deswegen frage ich dich jetzt etwas anderes... was würdest du an meiner Stelle tun?

Wie würdest du darauf reagieren?...

Bin ich von dir enttäuscht? Bilde ich mir ein, dass dir meine Gefühle, unsere ... Beziehung? Vielleicht sogar ich .. Als Person, Mensch.. Dir vollkommen Gleichgültig bin? Bilde ich mir das nur ein?

Ich liebe dich... egal was jetzt passiert.. Bitte vergiss das nicht!

_So.. wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe ihr vergesst den blauen oder lilanen, was auch immer der für ne Farbe hat, Knopf nicht, da der beschäftigt werden will)_

_lg,_

_littleginny_


End file.
